Lotus Merah
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: Seperti semua orang yang putus asa, aku menutup kelopak mata. "Maaf, sebentar saja... biarkan aku tidur dengan namamu." Oneshot. No pairing. Madam Red focus. Semi-Canon. Drabble. Warning! Membingungkan *plakk*. Flames are OK. R&R, please?


Kemarin aku melihatmu yang telah menua. Rambutmu yang kemerahan memudar warnanya. Beriringan dengan napasmu yang mengabur dan semakin tipis. Keberadaanmu mulai tidak terasa—kabur seperti asap. Hari itu aku sudah tahu kalau akhirnya semakin dekat.

Benar sekali. Seperti asap. Muncul sebentar lalu menghilang. Waktu masih kecil, aku sering bermain-main dengan mencoba menangkap asap. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Setelah ini aku juga tidak dapat menyentuhmu lagi.

Hari ini aku melihatmu dalam bentuk yang lain. Kau sudah tidak ada. Ragamu hanyalah wadah yang akan segera membusuk di bawah tanah sana. Sedangkan kau, kau yang sebenarnya, jiwamu, tidak akan menjejak dunia. Roh dan jiwamu adalah pecahan zat Tuhan yang akan kembali ke sisinya… tanpa kembali lagi.

Setelah perjalanan panjang, akhirnya kau berakhir. Di bawah sana kau akan tidur selamanya. Tidak, tidak tidur. Aku tahu kau mati. Kau akan menyusul mereka yang selama ini mati-matian kau kejar. Nah, selamat jalan. Semoga kau bahagia.

"Selamat tidur, Madam Red."

Aku berbisik pelan. Rasanya sakit menyadari bahwa satu kerabatku meninggal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kematian karena usia tidak dapat dikompromi. Kurasa ini yang terbaik bagimu. Di sini Elizabeth juga menangis untukmu. Tapi kau sudah meneteskan lebih banyak air mata daripadanya sebelum ini.

Aku menegakkan diriku perlahan—mencoba tegar. Kutarik tangan Elizabeth menjauh dari nisanmu. Ia terisak sekali lagi. Aku membujuknya pulang agar tidak terus berduka karenamu. Kau juga pasti meminta hal yang sama.

"Elizabeth, ayo pulang," kataku dengan suara rendah. Elizabeth menurut. Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia berjalan di sebelahku.

"Tenanglah. Bibi akan bahagia."

Kami berjalan pelan. Perlahan-lahan menjauh. Raga ini terpilin mengingatmu yang sudah tidak akan kami temui lagi. Bunga teratai merah mekar sempurna. Teratai merah di musim semi yang tidak akan kembali lagi. Begitu yang kau tulis pada buku harianmu.

.

.

.

"Maaf, sebentar saja… biarkan aku tidur dengan namamu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lotus Merah**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakak tiba-tiba memanggilku yang sedang duduk di taman. "An! Angelina!" begitu panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan menatap sebingkai wajah yang ada di sana.

"Lagi-lagi kau di sini. Ayah memanggil kita," ia berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Katanya ada tamu yang ingin diperkenalkan pada kita. Tidak baik membiarkannya menunggu."

Kakak menarik tangan kiriku yang tadinya memegang buku dan langsung berjalan. Aku yang merasa tidak siap langsung memprotes. "Eeh? Tapi penampilanku, 'kan, sedang begini. Bedak saja tidak pakai!" kataku sambil menatap diri sendiri. Hanya sebuah gaun sederhana yang kupakai. Jelek sekali.

Kakak berbalik dan memandangiku sejenak. Tangannya dengan cekatan memperbaiki lipatan-lipatan kusut di pakaianku. Satu tangannya menyematkan sekuntum bunga di kepalaku. "Begini cukup," katanya, "kau manis, kok. Tenang saja."

Aku pasrah. Akhirnya kuikuti ia berjalan menemui tamu itu.

"Kau baca buku lagi, ya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya. Aku banyak belajar supaya bisa jadi dokter. Nanti akan kusembuhkan penyakit asma kakak. Lagian aku, 'kan, jelek dan tak suka pesta. Jadi mungkin aku tak bisa jadi pengantin."

"Bicara apa, sih?" Kakakku menyela dan berbalik. "An, 'kan, manis. Pintar lagi! Harusnya kau lebih percaya diri," katanya padaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku diam dan tersenyum balik padanya.

Kakakku yang badannya lemah, cantik dan baik hati... aku sangat menyayanginya. Sekaligus iri padanya, karena ia memiliki rambut coklat muda yang lembut. Mirip dengan ibu yang sangat kusayangi. Berbeda denganku yang mewarisi rambut merah jelek ayah ini.

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Dia orang yang baik sekali. Dia memuji rambut merahku. Tahukah? Padahal selama ini aku selalu membenci warna merah. Tapi sejak ia memujiku, aku berbalik menyukainya. Aku menyukai warna merah. Aku menyukai orang itu.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajah dengan rambutmu?" tanyanya padaku pada suatu saat. Aku menunduk menghindari tatapannya dan menjawab jujur.

"Aku beda dengan kakak. Aku tak cantik… Rambutku saja merah begini," jawabku. Saat itu aku tidak mengharapkannya menghiburku. Namun ia mengatakan hal yang menyenangkan hatiku.

"Berbeda dengan orang lain tidak memalukan. Itu ciri khasmu. Rambut merah An indah sekali. Warna _lycoris _yang menyala di tanah. Warna merah cocok sekali untukmu. Kau harusnya lebih percaya diri."

.

_Kau menghargaiku_

_Perkataan yang lebih berharga dari apa pun_

_Kau bilang aku bunga_

_Merah cantik, tumbuh menyala_

_Hari-hari bahagia mulai tumbuh di sini_

_Selalu seperti ini, seperti tak akan bangun dari mimpi_

_Diam-diam aku berharap_

_Terus tumbuh dan bermekaran_

_Di sini terdengar lagu cinta yang dimainkan piano itu_

**.**

"Nona, Earl Phantomhive datang berkunjung."

"Iyaa!"

Salah seorang pelayan di rumahku berteriak di depan kamarku. Ia mengabarkan bahwa orang itu datang lagi ke rumah. Dibantu seorang pelayan, aku mulai berdandan. Aku ingin tampil menarik di hadapannya. Di hari saat orang itu datang, aku mengenakan gaun merah yang katanya cocok untukku.

Saat aku membuka pintu untuk menemuinya, aku langsung terdiam. Kakakku dan orang itu duduk di satu kursi yang sama. Tangan kakakku melingkari lengannya. Wajahnya riang sekali saat aku datang.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga," ujar kakak riang. "An, ada berita bagus, nih."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Tersenyum pura-pura untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Bukan kebahagiaanku saat itu. Kakakku yang akan kusayangi akan menikah dengan orang itu.

Aku tidak tahu harus menulis bagaimana lagi untuk menggambarkan bagaimana remuknya aku sekarang. Menyakitkan. Bahkan buku harian malam itu pun sudah basah ketika aku mulai menuliskannya. Orang itu akan menikah dengan kakak. Itu berarti satu hal. Aku tidak bisa jadi miliknya, ia tidak bisa jadi milikku.

**.**

_Dingin tertusuk sembilu beku_

_Ayunan ini merubuhkanku_

_Jika kau memberiku cinta, lebih dari sekedar kata-kata_

_Kiranya kertas ini akan kering seperti kemarin_

_Melihatmu, memperlihatkan masa lalu_

_Di ruang kosong ini akhirnya tidak bisa kutahan_

_Aku ingin kau bersamaku hari itu_

_Dalam kesunyian aku menginginkanmu_

_Aku menangis, ingin dicintai_

**.**

Akhirnya kakakku menikah. Aku pergi ke gereja dengan gaun merah yang sudah kusiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Ini hari bersejarah. Aku tidak ingin tampak jelek, meski aku tahu aku tidak mungkin lebih cantik dari kakak. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia sekali. Aku ikut bahagia.

**.**

_Aku ingin melihat kalian, aku ingin mencintai kalian_

_Bagaimana pun, lakukanlah_

_Alasan mengapa aku menangis ada dalam senyuman_

_Aku ingin bersamamu lebih darinya_

_Menangisi selamat tinggal di belakang kalian_

_Mendustai rasa iri senyap yang datang diam-diam_

_Aku terluka_

_Ingin berteriak dengan suara yang keras_

_Air mata ini mengembang penuh_

_Selamat tinggal kebahagiaan, selamat datang kesedihan_

_Siapa pun pasti ingin dilupakan_

_Seperti semua orang yang putus asa, aku menutup kelopak mata_

**.**

Kakak melahirkan seorang putra yang manis sekali. Dia cantik seperti kakak. Aku tidak tahu apakah boleh menyebut anak laki-laki dengan sebutan 'cantik'. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan kata lain yang lebih tepat. Tampan? Masih kurang kalau kusebut dengan kata itu, mungkin. Dia memang tampan. Seperti orang itu.

"Syukurlah… kau lahir dengan selamat." Kakakku menangis di antara rasa syukur dan rasa sakit setelah melahirkan. Ia menciumi bayi yang berbaring tepat di sebelahnya. Wajahnya yang kelihatan sangat bahagia membuatku begitu terharu dan ingin menangis juga.

"An, coba peluk dia," kata kakakku. "Dia keponakanmu, lho."

Aku menuruti apa kata kakakku tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Bayi dalam gendonganku begitu manis, begitu rapuh… Membuatku seketika bertekad untuk terus melindunginya. Bayi yang manis dan tampan. Seperti orang itu.

Seperti orang itu…

Kenapa, ya? Kau kembali membenci warna merah. Setelah itu aku jadi sering menghadiri pesta malam yang dulu sangat kubenci. Aku berjalan mengitari pesta dengan dandanan mencolok dan gaun berwarna merah darah. Entah sejak kapan aku dipanggil Lady Red.

Hari-hariku berlanjut seperti itu. Di satu sisi aku bekerja seperti orang gila. Meski orangtuaku menentang, aku mendapat izin sebagai dokter.

Bekerja sebagai dokter, pesta-pesta… dengan begini aku bertemu banyak sekali orang. Kupikir aku akan bisa melupakan kesedihanku. Tapi, saat aku menoleh ke belakang, ada kau di sana. Aku terus menyayangimu. Lady Red, mereka terus memanggilku begitu.

**.**

_Sedikit demi sedikit menjauh_

_Sampai akhirnya tak terjangkau_

_Aroma yang tertinggal menyesakkan_

_Aku memilih melupakan daripada mengingat_

_Seperti semua orang yang putus asa, aku menutup kelopak mata_

_Aku lemah dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke dinding_

_Suara di kepalaku membuatku pusing_

_Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?_

_Membencimu?_

_Menyayangimu?_

_Aku tak bisa membencimu_

_Aku juga tak bisa menyayangimu dengan cara yang sama_

_Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?_

_Aku harus berbuat apa?_

_Dalam keributan ini aku tak bisa bergerak_

_Seperti semua orang yang putus asa, aku menutup kelopak mata_

**.**

"Bibi An, bacakan buku, dong!"

Hari-hari bahagia yang lain muncul setelah itu. Aku bermain bersama keponakan-keponakanku yang manis. Di bawah sinar matahari hangat dan angin musim panas yang menyenangkan. Mereka tertawa. Tawa anak-anak yang selalu kurindukan. Mereka berlari riang dan aku mengejarnya sambil turut tertawa juga. Menyenangkan. Aku ingin punya anak yang banyak suatu saat nanti.

"Maaf, ya. Kau jadi menemani mereka main melulu," kakakku dari seberang sana berseru. Aku berbalik menatapnya sambil tersneyum bahagia. Ciel dan Elizabeth, dua keponakanku, ada di pelukanku. Aku bahagia. Tidak ada sesuatu pun untuk dimintai maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku suka anak-anak. Lagipula…"

"Ah, ayah pulang! Hore! Hore! Selamat datang!"

Ciel tiba-tiba memekik dan berlari lolos dari pelukanku. Elizabeth menyusulnya beberapa detik kemudian. Aku menoleh ke belakang, di mana mereka berlari mengejar seseorang. Orang itu. Semuanya mendadak terasa menyilaukan. Bahagia, tapi menyilaukan.

Keluarga kakak yang hangat, keponakanku yang manis, orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi…

Tapi… entah di mana selalu saja kurasakan. Perasaan ingin menghanguskan segalanya.

.

_Seperti semua orang yang putus asa, aku menutup kelopak mata_

_Meski mata terpejam, aku masih dapat melihatnya_

_Aku bingung_

_Apakah aku melihat mimpi?_

_Atau apakah aku tidak melihat suatu apa pun?_

_Aku bingung_

_Dalam pusaran perasaan berupa labirin cermin,_

_Kebencian dan kebahagiaan tampak serupa_

_Aku terus dibohongi dan membohongi diriku sendiri_

_Yang bergetar dalam dadaku inilah pelakunya_

_Sampai-sampai aku terbakar iri_

_Menyedihkan sekali, aku memejamkan mataku_

_Sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul?_

_Aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri_

_Perasaan yang seolah ingin menghanguskan segalanya_

_Entah di mana selalu saja kurasakan_

.

Akhirnya aku menikah. Aku mengenal pria itu di sebuah pesta malam. Aku berkata padanya, "Ada pria yang tak dapat kulupakan."

Ia menjawab, "Tidak masalah."

Lalu ia mengambil tanganku dan mengajakku menari.

Orang itu setia dan jujur. Kini aku berbahagia.

.

_Seperti luka yang perlahan mengering_

_Air mata terhapus_

_Aku ingin surga, aku ingin kebahagiaan_

_Di sana aku melihat bunga_

_Aku ingin bahagia sekali lagi_

_Meski tanpamu, lihat…_

_Aku bisa berdiri_

_Aku mencintaimu, masih dan selalu menyayangi kalian semua_

_Aku akan lari yang jauh dan mencari milikku_

_Aku ingin surga, aku ingin kebahagiaan_

_Bahagia, bahagia, bahagia_

_Gali dari dalam hatimu, hatimu yang dalam_

_Tanganmu akan menemukannya, pasti_

_Tarik keluar dan peluk erat_

_Di sini aku melihat bunga_

_Di sini terdengar lagu cinta yang dimainkan piano itu_

**.**

Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana bahagianya diriku saat aku mendapat anak.

"Laki-laki? Perempuan?" Suamiku bergumam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Hanya ada kami bertiga. Aku, dia, dan anak yang sedang kukandung ini. Aku membelai kepala suamiku saat ia membelai perutku, membelai anak kami.

"Hihi, laki-laki suka tidak sabaran, ya? Belum ketahuan," ujarku geli. Kemudian ia pun tertawa bersamaku. Aku bahagia sekali saat itu. Bahagia melebihi apa pun. Aku teringat saat kakakku melahirkan bayinya. Bagaimana rasanya, ya? Bahagiakah sampai bisa meneteskan air mata haru?

.

_Aku selalu tertawa saat membayangkan suaramu_

_Bagaimana suaramu, aku bahkan tidak tahu_

_Menghitung hari-hari yang menarik kita mendekat,_

_Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu_

_Aku tak pernah memanggil namamu_

_Aku ingin memanggil namamu, nanti_

_Sampai kepompong ini merekah, Anakku sayang_

_Kau akan selalu bersamaku_

_Di dekat jantungku dan berdetak bersamanya_

_Saat kau terlahir nanti, Sayang_

_Aku akan memelukmu_

_Saat kau terlahir nanti, Sayang_

_Kau akan melihat mimpi bersamaku_

_Saat kau terlahir nanti, Anakku sayang_

_Aku akan terus melindungimu_

_Sampai di sini kau ada_

.

Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana hancurnya diriku saat mereka semua meninggalkanku.

Saat itu kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hanya kecelakaan kereta. Namun itu cukup untuk merenggut semuanya. Suamiku yang kusayangi meninggal. Bayi yang ada di dalam perutku menghilang dan tak akan mungkin digantikan bayi-bayi lainnya setelah ini. Aku tidak akan bisa punya anak lagi.

Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana hancurnya diriku saat mereka semua meninggalkanku.

**.**

_Aku mencoba mencari tahu apa yang salah_

_Menatap anak-anak yang bermain di bawah sinar matahari_

_Jiwanya bebas dari kebencian_

_Hidup mereka baru saja dimulai_

_Tapi kenapa aku merasa milikku hilang?_

_Terikat dalam masalah, kehilangan kendali_

_Kupikir aku telah mempelajari pelajaranku sejauh ini_

_Pengendalian adalah sesuatu yang konyol untuk disesali_

_Ketika kau bisa kehilangan hatimu_

_Kenangan…_

_Aku tahu luka-luka ini akan sembuh_

_Tapi bekasnya akan menetap_

_Simpati…_

_Untuk semua orang dalam rasa sakit_

_Seperti hidup kita akan sia-sia_

_Siapa yang akan menjadi kekuatanku ketika aku lemah?_

_Siapa yang akan menjadi suaraku ketika aku tidak bisa bicara?_

_Siapa yang akan menjadi mataku ketika aku tidak bisa melihat?_

_Apakah aku akan bebas?_

**.**

Kurasa aku tidak bisa hidup lagi saat itu. Saat semua yang hidup di sekitarku menjadi mati.

Aku ingin tidur dengan mereka. Berdampingan melewati hari-hari yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan cinta.

Rasa sakitku kembali saat aku mengingat bayiku. Anakku satu-satunya. Yang satu kali pernah dekat sekali denganku. Dekat dengan hati dan jantungku. Dulu aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Di saat aku berandai-andai akan mendengar suara tawanya, ternyata aku sedang memimpikan masa laluku.

"Maafkan ibumu yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa memelukmu…"

Aku menangis saat memikirkankmu. Hujan kesedihan ada di mana-mana tiap aku melangkah. Aku mengingatmu sambil gemetaran dalam tidur… Anakku sayang.

Dengan mata yang tak pernah terbuka, apa yang kau lihat di sana?

Aku tidak ingin kau memudar, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku ingin kau di sini. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu meski itu hanya bunyi desah napas. Detak jantung kecil yang menangis, kau sudah tumbuh besar di sini. Kau sudah sampai di sini, di dadaku.

Jika kelanjutan dari mimpi ini ada, mimpi itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tidak bisa memanggil kebahagiaan apa pun sekarang. Aku tenggelam dalam hari-hari yang bertumpuk. Tak ada yang bisa menolongku keluar dari sini. Bahkan tangan-tangan pertolongan itu pun samar. Aku merindukanmu meski kita tidak pernah bertemu, bahkan sekali pun… Anakku sayang.

Aku tidak ingin kau memudar, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku ingin kau di sini. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu meski itu hanya bunyi desah napas. Detak jantung kecil yang menangis, kau sudah tumbuh besar di sini. Kau sudah sampai di sini, di dadaku.

Aku tidak ingin memudar, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku ingin kau di sini. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu meski hanya desah napas. Detak jantung kecil itu… Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Semoga doa yang parau ini bisa menjangkau-Nya.

"Maafkan ibumu yang tak pernah memanggil namamu…"

Memeluk nama yang tidak bisa kupanggil, aku selalu menghitung dengan jari. Hari esok selalu datang dan tak akan pernah hilang. Datang, selalu datang membawaku lebih jauh dari hari-hari di mana kita masih bersama, Sayang.

Aku menutup telingaku. Dengan telinga yang tertutup, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Suara ayunan yang bergoyang. Suara tawa anak-anak yang bermain di bawah matahari. Aku sudah menjadi tua seperti ini. Tapi suara itu masih ada. Sampai aku menjadi nenek-nenek, aku masih mendengarnya. Suara tawa anak-anak dari dalam dadaku.

Aku tidak ingin kau memudar, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku ingin kau di sini. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu meski tu hanya bunyi desah napas. Detak jantung kecil yang menangis, kau sudah tumbuh besar di sini. Kau sudah sampai di sini, di dadaku.

Di musim semi yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi, bunga lotus tengah mekar.

"Anakku sayang, maafkan ibumu yang tidak berdaya ini. Maaf, setelah sekian lama… izinkan aku tidur dengan namamu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Lotus Merah****—END=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic yang sudah ingin saya buat sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jadinya berbeda dari yang ada di bayangan. Mana puisi pula. Saya paling nggak bisa bikin puisi padahal. Semoga bisa dimengerti (dalam berbagai sisi).

Waktu saya baca Kuroshitsuji volume 3 untuk pertama kalinya, saya langsung teringat satu lagu the GazettE yang berjudul Guren. Eaa, GazettE lagi. Hahaha. Nggak apa, ya. lirik-lirik mereka selalu menyentuh hati. Guren bercerita tentang seorang wanita yang keguguran. Sedih banget lagunya. Saya bisa merasa sakit hati sendiri kalau dengar lagu itu *sobs-/plakk!*

Saya merasa Madame Red cocok sekali sama lagu ini. Guren artinya Lotus Merah. Video klipnya juga penuh warna merah, seperti Madame Red. Apalagi Madame Red juga pernah keguguran. Ywdh. Pas, kan?

Btw, ada satu puisi di atas yang BUKAN punya karya saya, melainkan cuplikan lirik lagu lain *diesh*. Mulai dari _Aku mencari tahu apa yang salah_ dst itu sebenarnya terjemahan lirik _Bulletproof Roullete_ karya Seremedy, band Sweden yang gitarisnya masih 16 tahun. Saya lagi suka sama gitarisnya, sih. Aah, iri. Main gitarnya keren *plakk*. Sepertinya saya memang selalu mencantumkan lirik di fic. Maaaaf~ Tambahin _disclaimer_-nya buat Seremedy, deh.

Yosh, sebagai bonus, di bawah ini ada terjemahan Guren yang saya (berusaha) tulis se-_correct_ mungkin. Bahasa Jepang saya jelek, maaf. Fakta lucu dari lagu ini, Ruki bilang ini berasal dari pengalaman pribadinya. Masa sih, Ruki keguguran? M-Preg, dong. Bayinya siapa? Reita? *BUAGH!*

_Mine to drop a line? Criticism and flames are welcome._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf, sebentar saja… biarkan aku tidur dengan namamu_

_Berdampingan melewati hari-hari_

_Rasa sakit pada kegembiraan cinta_

_Kedua tangan menyalinnya, aku menangis saat memikirkanmu_

_Pada kesedihan yang jatuh menghujan di sana_

_Tidak mengetahui seperti apa adanya pun tidak apa-apa_

_Mengingat sambil gemetaran dalam tidur_

_Dengan mata yang tak cukup itu, apa yang kau lihat?_

_Aku tidak ingin kau memudar, aku ingin dengar meski hanya desah napas_

_Detak jantung kecil yang menangis, kau datang sampai di sini_

_Jika kelanjutan mimpi yang tak berubah ini ada_

_Bagaimana pun terputus-putus, meski tak dapat memanggil kebahagiaan_

_Aku tenggelam dalam hari-hari yang bertumpuk_

_Bahkan tangan pertolongan pun samar_

_Detik-detik ukiran kepompong tak bisa mengoyak benang menjadi abu_

_Aku tidak ingin kau memudar, biarkan aku dengar meski hanya desah napas_

_Detak jantung kecil dalam doa parau bisa menjangkaunya_

_Memeluk nama yang tak bisa kupanggil_

_Menghitung dengan jari, hari esok tak akan hilang_

_Dengan telinga tertutup aku mendengar suara ayunan bergoyang_

_Di musim semi yang tak akan kembali lagi..._

_Bunga lotus merah tengah mekar_


End file.
